degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi: Next Class (Season 4)
The 4th season of Degrassi: Next Class '' aired on the Family Channel in Canada under their teen block F2N and Netflix in most other territories worldwide. Though the season aired in 2017, the season depicted the second semester of the 2015-16 school year. This is evident by the prevalence of the bombing of the Maalbeek metro station in Brussels, Belgium, which occurred on 22 March 2016. It is also the final season of ''Degrassi: Next Class. Main Cast Seniors (Class of 2016) *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell, a smart guy who's making up for his rocky past. *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal, a spunky, tech savvy girl who is the eyes and ears of the school. *Andre Kim as Winston Chu, a smart and funny guy who's moving past heartbreak. *Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak, a former troublemaker who just revealed one of the major reasons on why he's straight edge. *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III, a bisexual billionaire bad-boy who is now struggling with his sexuality. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a young musician who's recovering from her depression. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay teen who's back at school while still in rehab. *Soma Bhatia as Goldi Nahir, the muslim student Vice President. *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a former bad boy who begins to realize his girlfriend's true colors. *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas, a former West Drive star who got kicked out of her home by her mother because of her sexuality. *Chelsea Clark as Esme Song, a button-down keener on the outside who begins to fall apart. Juniors (Class of 2017) *Parham Rownaghi as Saad Al'Maliki, a Syrian refugee who's not liking the way things are in Toronto. *Jamie Bloch as Yael Baron, a strong and young wannabe entrepreneur who's struggling with their identity. *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth, Hunter's twin sister and Miles' younger sister who's trying to get over a breakup. *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth, a mysterious introvert who struggles with accepting the changes he's faced with. *Dante Scott as Vijay Maraj, a hopeless romantic with a flare for the dramatic. *Amir Bageria as Baaz Nahir, an entrepreneurial millionaire trapped in the body of an 11th-grade nerd. *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini, a boy-crazy girl with colorful hair who is also a good friend to go to for support. *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers, a girl with a plan who has high standards and is determined to be one of the school's top athletes. *Dalia Yegavian as Rasha Zuabi, a Syrian refugee who is looking up to a better life. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi and an alumnus of Degrassi Junior High School and Degrassi High School. Recurring Cast Students * Diya Kittur as Abra Al'Maliki, a bubbly Syrian refugee and Saad's younger sister. (Grade 9) (New) * Charlie Gillespie as Oliver, Tristan's roommate at the physical rehabilitation center. Alumni *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, a graduate student of Degrassi Community School who returns when her sister is diagnosed with depression. Adults *Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin, Maya's caring mother who has multiple sclerosis. *Cheri Maracle as Ms. Cardinal, Grace's caring mother. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Aisha Alfa as Ms. Grell, the Remedial room teacher and guidance counselor. *Ashley Comeau as Ms. Badger, the Chemistry teacher. *Michael Brown as Mr. Mitchell, the Creative Writing teacher. *Janick Hébert as Madame Jean-Aux, the French and Art teacher Trivia * https://degrassiblog.com/degrassi-next-class-season-3-and-4/ * Between ''Degrassi: The Next Generatio''n and Degrassi: Next Class, Zig reached 100 episodes this season. *The senior Class of 2016 graduated this season. *This had the largest cast removal and students graduating/leaving since the original Degrassi class. *It aired on F2N on July 3, 2017 and Netflix US on July 7th, 2017. *The first season to introduce a genderqueer character in Degrassi history. *Grace Cardinal, Jonah Haak, and Lola Pacini are the only characters to appear in every episode of the season. **Grace extends her record as the only character to appear in every episode in multiple seasons (three). **Although Lola appears in all ten episodes of the season, she does not speak any lines in [[ILookLikeA|'#ILookLikeA']]. *This season marks the graduation of Goldi Nahir, Zoë Rivas, Grace Cardinal, Zig Novak, Jonah Haak, Winston Chu, Tristan Milligan, Miles Hollingsworth III, Maya Matlin, and Tiny Bell. *Alumni who make appearances in this season include Katie Matlin and Craig Manning. Episodes List Trailers Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Seasons Category:Seasons Category:DNC Season 4